


Max and Dorian on the dock

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Hug Your OC Day, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer Vacation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the cardboard-wrapped ice cream push-up? Max introduces Dorian to the yummy treat while on vacation.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Max and Dorian on the dock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> For the June 17, 2016, #hug your oc day. Thanks to [rannadylin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/works#_=_) for posting about [this event](http://rannadylin.tumblr.com/post/145009973301/hug-your-oc-day-june-17) on Tumblr.

Dorian dangled his bare feet off the dock and traced little circles through the water with his ankles, the warm lake massaging his arches, toes, and heels. With a contented sigh, he leaned back on his hands and turned his face upward to drink in the sun through his closed eyelids.

He smiled as the boards beneath him creaked with Maxwell’s steps.

“I found us ice cream push-ups! The rainbow kind,” Max settled down beside him and put his own feet in the water fast enough to splash Dorian’s knees. The fresh water droplets felt good dripping down his heated skin. “Here, this one’s yours.”

Dorian opened his eyes and lifted a hand to take the cold treat. He pulled off the paper topper and handed it to Max, who carefully folded it with his own and put it in his pocket.

“I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid,” Max said as gleefully as a child.

“Hmm,” Dorian said after his first lick. “It’s good. I somehow missed out on this in my youth.”

“I’ll get you one—hey, I’ll get you a dozen—every day we’re on vacation, if you want.”

Dorian chuckled and used a thumb to wipe a stray bit of ice cream from Max’s lower lip. Max grinned and gave Dorian’s hand a quick, noisy smooch.

“Dorian, have I told you yet today how much I love you?”

“Not nearly enough,” Dorian teased.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Max.”

Max slung an arm around Dorian’s shoulders in a one-armed hug, and Dorian switched his ice cream to his other hand to do the same. Arms draped over each other, they ate their ice cream and enjoyed the view of the lake.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also read or re-blog this story from [my Tumblr post](http://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/146082877841/max-and-dorian-on-the-dock).


End file.
